Vamps
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Vampire ada empat golongan. Origin, Slave, Alter dan Outcast. Dan nyawa Kuchiki Rukia terancam karena mengetahui rahasia ras vampire... maaf, ancur!
1. Chapter 1

"Kau percaya adanya youkai, Rukia?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka ada namun jarang menampakkan sosoknya bukan?"

"Kalau vampire?"

"Eh? Untuk yang itu aku tidak percaya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ras vampire sudah lama musnah semua bukan? Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi keberadaannya,"

"Kau yakin dengan pendapatmu? Bagaimana kalau di depan matamu saat ini ada vampire yang sedang menghisap darah seseorang?"

**Disclaimers :: Tite Kubo**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dll~**

**Genre :: Gado-gado XD**

"**Vamps"**

**-Chapter 1-**

Matahari bersinar cerah, angin-angin bersahutan menggugurkan dedaunan yang telah rapuh, terdengar pula tawa bahagia para murid di sebuah sekolah SMA bernama Karakura Gakuen yang mewarnai hari indah nan menyenangkan ini. Tapi ini sama saja membosankannya dengan hari-hari biasanya bagi salah satu siswi. Kuchiki Rukia, siswi SMA berciri fisik mungil dan menggemaskan ini memilih duduk tenang di bangku kelasnya, tidak seperti murid-murid lainnya yang senang berada di luar kelas. Gadis mungil itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tidur-tiduran di bangkunya sampai jam istirahat selesai. Jarang sekali Rukia membeli makanan kecil seperti anak lainnya karena ia sudah bosan dengan makanan kecil yang kantin sekolahnya sediakan. Itu-itu saja, tentu Rukia sudah bosan akan rasa makanan yang hampir setiap hari di rasakannya. Maka karena itu, semenjak ia mulai bosan oleh apa yang selalu di belinya setiap jam istirahat, Rukia lebih senang menyendiri untuk tidur di bangku kelasnya. Walau tentunya dalam keadaan lapar. Namun di lain itu, ada untungnya juga ia menahan rasa laparnya karena uang sakunya dapat ia tabung dan ia bisa membelikan apa yang diinginkannya. Seperti biasanya, saat ini Rukia tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dengan jaket miliknya sebagai bantal. Mata violetnya tertuju pada seorang murid lelaki berkacamata yang duduk di bangku nomer dua dari depan. Rupanya ia tidak sendirian saja di kelas, tapi ada murid berjulukan lelaki pendiam di kelasnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, lelaki berkacamata, bersikap dingin, populer di kalangan banyak perempuan dan hampir bisa dibilang sempurna itu sedang sibuk dengan buku pelajaran yang menjadi teman sehari-harinya. Yeah, setiap hari selalu Rukia mendapatinya terus membaca sumber ilmu tersebut. Tidak heran Ichigo dari kelas satu sampai tiga SMA ini terus meraih peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Tampan, pintar, ahli olahraga, semua ada padanya. Benar-benar tipe pria idaman semua perempuan, sama seperti Rukia. Sayangnya sikap cuek yang di peliharanya yang membuat banyak murid enggan mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Dasar cuek..." gumam Rukia ketika memperhatikan Ichigo sambil mengingat saat-saat Ichigo mengacuhkannya ketika ia iseng bertanya tentang pelajaran. Yah. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, diam-diam Rukia cukup mengagumi Ichigo. Ia pernah tak sengaja melihat Ichigo yang sedang berganti pakaian olahraga di ruang ganti pria. Oh, Rukia masih ingat betapa menggodanya tubuh atletis milik Ichigo. Tubuh yang sangat terlihat terlatih dan... uuuh! Rukia, sadar! Sadar! Rukia tidak bermaksud mengintip murid pria di ruang ganti, tapi itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja dan itu akibat kecerobohan Ichigo yang tidak mengunci kamar gantinya sehingga ketika Rukia melewati ruangannya, ia tak sengaja melihat adegan luar biasa itu.

Rukia akui, Rukia bukan hanya mengagumi Ichigo. Tapi juga... suka. Sangat suka. Bukan melihat dari fisik, namun ada 'kejadian' yang membuatnya tak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Ichigo begitu saja.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Tanpa sadar Rukia memanggil nama lelaki yang sedang menaungi pikirannya itu hingga membuat Ichigo yang tak jauh darinya merespon. Rukia langsung membelalakan matanya begitu mata hazel Ichigo menatapnya karena panggilan yang di dengarnya dari bibir mungil Rukia. Kedua tangan Rukia mengawang-awang sebagai pertanda ia memanggilnya tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Dan Ichigo pun kembali pada kesibukannya, tak memikirkannya terlalu berbelit-belit. Helaan napas lega lolos dari mulut Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu mengelus dadanya lega karena keadaan kembali sempurna. Hampir saja ia jantungan gara-gara mulut nakalnya yang seenaknya saja memanggil Ichigo. Ia takut Ichigo terganggu karenanya. Tapi cukup senang juga, mata cokelat muda berkilat miliknya bertatapan dengan violet Rukia. Pandangan tadi seakan memberikan getaran di hatinya. Hanya oleh karena tatapan, Rukia merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Inilah rasanya kasmaran.

Tapi, apa kalian menangkap sesuatu yang aneh? Rukia berbisik pelan memanggil namanya, tapi, kenapa Ichigo bisa mendengarnya? Pendengarannya cukup tajam juga ternyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Dasar guru menyebalkan! Si Kurotsuchi-sensei itu guru paling menyebalkan di sekolah! Dasar jelek! Memberi hukuman boleh saja, tapi tidak harus dengan hukuman pulang sore kan!"

Rukia terus mengumpati seorang guru yang mengajar di jam terakhir dan memberinya hukuman sehingga harus pulang telat. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat ledekan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya selama berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada dia saja. Tentu, karena dia baru pulang 2 jam dari jam pulang sekolah yang sewajarnya.

Tep. Langkah kaki Rukia berhenti di tengah lorong kelas saat matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh tinggi seorang lelaki yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Raut wajah si gadis mungil itu keheranan melihat ada seorang murid yang masih berada di sekolah. Ia yakin, itu memang murid dari sekolahnya begitu melihat seragam yang di kenakannya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia melangkah maju untuk mendekat pada murid yang tak terlalu jelas identitasnya untuk menanyakan apa keadaannya baik-baik saja karena murid itu nampak kurang enak badan. Napas terengah dari mulutnya terdengar keras seperti baru di kejar sesuatu.

"Ano, apa kau tidak apa-"

Suara Rukia langsung memberi refleks murid itu menoleh padanya. Rukia tersekiap kaget saat sepasang mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan mata cokelat muda berkilat tajam dengan geraman gigi bertaring berkesan lapar itu bertabrakan dengannya. Tapi tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama, murid itu langsung berlari kencang menjauh dari Rukia sebelum Rukia sempat mendekat padanya. Lelaki bersurai oranye itu tak mempedulikan panggilan Rukia yang terus meneriakinya unuk berhenti. Setelah mendapat tatapan keji barusan, kaki Rukia langsung melemas. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan masih merasa takut akan kejadian barusan.

"I-itu... tadi... Ichigo?"

Meski cuma sekilas, ia yang hapal akan ciri fisik Ichigo tentu menyangka bahwa murid misterius bermata tajam tadi adalah teman sekelasnya, Ichigo yang memiliki rambut oranye.

"Bukan... masa yang tadi itu Ichigo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, sama seperti kebiasaan Rukia di am istirahat. Ia memilih tidur bersandar meja di bangkunya daripada keluar kelas. Sesaat mata violet Rukia melirik sebuah buku yang di bawa teman sebangkunya. Cover buku bergambar seorang vampire lelaki berwajah tampan milik temannya cukup menarik rasa perhatian Rukia. Si mungil itu akhirnya bertanya karena terkalahkan oleh rasa penasaran akan apa isi buku berjudul 'Vamps' itu.

"Ah, Riruka, itu buku apa ya?" Riruka mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali begitu mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Gadis penggemar sesuatu apapun yang berbau vampire tersebut menyeringai senang. Ia berpikiran Rukia tertarik akan hobinya dan mereka bisa jadi teman sesama penggemar vampire. Mungkin, haha.

"Rukia~ aku senang kau tertarik dengan kisah vampire! Kupikir saking bencinya kau dengan cerita khayalan, kau tidak akan pernah tertarik dengah hal begini~"

Muka Rukia pun memerah. Jujur saja, baginya sekarang ini ia merasa seorang munafik. Padahal dia tidak suka dengan mitos-mitos macam vampire, tapi sekarang dirinya malah sedikit tertarik dengan dunia mitos vampire.

"Su-sudahlah! Lupakan! Apa itu novel tentang vampire?"

"Hu'um! Vampire di bagi menjadi 4 jenis. Origin, Slave, Alter dan Outcast. Di sini menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta antara vampire Origin dan Slave. Slave adalah manusia yang menjadi vampire karena meminum darah vampire. Slave sangat patuh pada masternya, yaitu vampire Origin yang memberikan darahnya untuk di minum Slave. Origin sendiri adalah vampire berdarah murni. Di sini menceritakan kesetiaan sang Slave perempuan yang mencintai masternya. Namun, suatu ketika, sang master telah mati dan master meninggalkan Slave sendirian tanpa seorang master, ia di hadapi dua pilihan rumit. Seorang vampire Slave tak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa masternya. Dan Slave tanpa master itu di sebut vampire Alter. Seorang Alter hanya punya dua pilihan setelah ia tak lagi mendapat pengganti masternya. Bunuh diri atau jika mentalnya cukup kuat, ia berangsur-angsur akan menjadi manusia. Atau... menjadi vampire bebas yang selalu haus akan darah~!"

Rukia meneguk ludahnya setelah mendengar cerita Riruka. Vampire... mahkluk mitos itu mulai menarik perhatiannya dan itu mengingatkannya kejadian kemarin. Taring tajam dan panjang yang terlihat di antara gigi-gigi Ichigo. Tatapan tajam dengan mata berkilat, seolah memburu siapa yang menatapnya.

Napas yang terengah-engah berhembus tergesa seakan membutuhkan obat penenang untuk segera mendinginkan rasa panas di tubuhnya, haus akan sesuatu. Rukia semakin yakin akan apa yang dirasakannya. Mungkinkah taring Ichigo yang terlihat olehnya walau hanya sekilas itu membuktikan bahwa Ichigo seorang vampire? Ah, tidak. Gadis bermarga Kuchiki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran khayalnya jauh-jauh. Jika Ichigo memang vampire, kenapa dia bisa hidup di bawah sinar matahari? Rukia berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin saja saat itu Ichigo menggunakan gigi palsu yang memiliki taring panjang karena sebenarnya Ichigo ompong. Tentu seorang remaja bisa ompong karena terlalu banyak berpikir atau bisa juga Ichigo kebanyakan makan cokelat di hari valentine sampai kuman-kuman membuat deretan gigi putihnya rontok bagai daun musim gugur. Menurutku itu bukan pemikiran positif Rukia, tapi pemikiran konyol. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

"Jadi, Rukia, apa kau tertarik untuk pinjam novel ini? Mumpung aku berbaik hati lho!" tawar Riruka sambil memamerkan novelnya dan memasang ekspresi menyebalkan yang menggodanya. Dengan wajah memerah dan cemberut, Rukia menyambar novel Riruka.

"Oke, kau berhasil membuatku kalah, rambut merah!"

Setelahnya yang Rukia hanya tawa kemenangan Riruka semakin menjauh ke luar kelas. Kekesalan Rukia semakin tak bisa mereda saat dirinya membuka satu halaman novel bertuliskan sesuatu yang sangat di sengaja.

**Kuchiki Rukia percaya mitos vampire! Jangan jadi gadis lain mulut lain hati yah, Chappy-chan~!**

Nyut! Itu adalah sindiran paling menyebalkan. Sejak kapan si rambut merah itu bisa menulis kata-kata seperti ini? Rukia terus mengutuk Riruka dalam hatinya agar gadis berkucir itu suatu saat di gigit Batman. Bahasa bagusnya kelelawar deh.

Jemari Rukia membuka halaman demi halaman sampai akhirnya menemukan chapter berjudul ; Alter. Mata Rukia meredup ketika memutar kembali memori dalam otaknya.

**Alter adalah vampire yang kehilangan masternya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa masternya.**

Keadaan Alter sama sepertinya. Adik tanpa kakak, bagai vampire bawahan yang tak memiliki tuan.

"Uhh, kenapa kau jadi kacau begini, Rukia. Kenapa malah ingat tentang kakak..." gadis itu menggumam berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Bukannya pikiran itu hilang berganti dengan yang baik, malah buruk, ia kembali kepikiran dengan Ichigo. Rukia penasaran dengan sosok mirip Ichigo kemarin. Untuk murid cerdas yang selalu di penuhi rasa penasaran seperti Rukia tidaklah mudah membuang rasa itu. Diam-diam Rukia melirik tempat Ichigo duduk tak jauh dari bangkunya. Remaja bersurai oranye masih seperti biasanya. Pacaran dengan kekasih(buku)nya. Rukia menyipitkan matanya, mengamati baik-baik celah bibir Ichigo. Ia ingin memastikan kembali bahwa memang punya gigi taring.

Buka mulutmu! Buka mulutmu! Buka mulutmu!

Kalimat itu terus Rukia ulang seperti mantra agar Ichigo membuka mulutnya dan ia bisa melihat taring Ichigo. Tapi rupanya aura penasaran yang dikeluarkan Kuchiki itu keterlaluan sampai Ichigo mengetahui dia sedang di perhatikan. Dan langsung saja si Kurosaki membalikkan badannya karena tidak enak akan pandangan 'bernafsu' Rukia.

Rukia merasa terpukul oleh tatapan dari Ichigo yang di lihatnya walau sekejap sebelum remaja bermarga Kurosaki tersebut merubah posisi duduknya. Tatapan yang berkata, 'Apa kau lihat-lihat? Dasar cewek mesum!' seketika membuat Rukia membatu. Bagus. Niat dari lubuk hati terdalam Rukia yang sebenarnya ingin dekat dengan si pandai berkacamata itu malah berbalik. Bukannya ia menunjukkan sikap baiknya di depan Ichigo, malah menunjukkan sikap stalker. Reputasinya di mata Ichigo pasti jadi hancur dan Ichigo menganggapnya cewek kesepian. Ah, tidak, tidak, Rukia! Bersemangatlah! Ini hanya kejadian kecil yang tidak penting. Ichigo tidak akan mengambilnya sampai hati.

"Yeah! Benar! Hanya salah paham. Jangan terlalu kupikirkan! Aku, Kuchiki Rukia bukan cewek mesum! Aku perempuan baik yang merdeka (?), sehat dan setiap hari rajin minum susu! Tak lupa pula beribadah!"

Ah, tingkah konyol Rukia kumat. Rukia terlalu asyik dengan dunianya hingga tak sadar obyek yang tadi diperhatikannya berbalik memperhatikannya. Sedikit menoleh untuk melihat tingkah konyol Rukia yang sedang membaca alkitab tidak jelas, sambil menahan tawa, Ichigo tersenyum geli.

"Dasar manusia..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi sama seperti kemarin, itulah pikirkan Rukia begitu melihat apa yang ia temukan di lorong kelas sepi saat ini. Gara-gara mendapat hukuman dan harus pulang sore, Rukia pulang paling akhir di sekolah. Setelah kemarin mendapati sesuatu yang ganjal, lagi-lagi ia mendapatinya. Tapi kali ini lebih ganjal. Aneh. Tidak normal.

Susah bagi Rukia untuk bicara sekarang. Kurosaki Ichigo yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya keadaannya sama seperti kemarin. Napasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya penuh keringat, mata cokelat muda miliknya berkilat menatapnya tajam, terlihat juga gigi taringnya. Dan sorot mata Rukia tak lepas dari daerah sekitar mulut Ichigo. Darah merah segar mengalir dari mulut ke dagunya, seakan Ichigo baru meminum darah.

"Kuchi... ki... Rukia...?" Ichigo memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Perlahan-lahan kakinya melangkah mundur, untuk berjaga jika Rukia malah mendekat padanya. Tapi anehnya, yang Ichigo ketahui jika ada wanita yang melihatnya dalam keadaan begini, wanita itu akan berteriak minta tolong atau kabur. Tapi Rukia?

Gadis berambut pendek itu malah mengusap kepala belakangnya dan tersenyum polos.

"Anoo... Kurosaki minum sirup rasa strawberry-nya berantakkan ya? Gigi taring... Ah, gigi palsumu berlumuran air sirup loh," 

Hening. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat konyol teman sekelasnya itu. Jujur, Ichigo rasanya ingin tertawa setelah mendengarnya, tapi ini bukan saatnya! Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahannya gara-gara Rukia. Lelaki itu menyembunyikan senyum gelinya dengan tangan alih-alih menyeka bibirnya yang tertempel darah.

"Maaf, aku-"

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya vampire, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam. Sesaat mata Rukia terbuka lebar mendengar kata vampire. Omongan Ichigo ditanggapinya dengan gelak tawa kecilnya. Gadis itu menghela napas berat lalu kembali memasang ekspresi tenang.

"Vampire itu mitos. Kalaupun ada, mana mungkin mereka bisa hidup di jaman ini. Vampire tidak bisa berbaur dengan manusia di bawah sinar matahari. Kurosaki tahu kan, ras vampire sudah lama punah dan-"

Opini Rukia terhenti begitu pergelangan tangannya di genggam seseorang. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ke atas agar bisa melihat wajah pemuda tinggi di hadapannya kini. Tubuhnya mulai sedikit bergetar saat bertatap muka dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang masih menahan tangannya.

"Lalu kau pikir cairan merah apa yang berlumuran di mulutku ini?"

"I-itu air sirup!"

"Taring milikku ini?"

"Itu gigi palsu!"

"... Sebegitu yakinkah kau bahwa ras vampire benar-benar sudah musnah sampai kau mengelak dari kenyataan yang kau lihat saat ini dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"

Rukia bungkam. Ia tak punya lagi kata-kata untuk membalas orang yang menahannya ini. Ia menahan geraman rasa emosi dengan kepala tertunduk karena ia tak sanggup menunjukkan wajah yang baginya memalukan.

"Vampire, vampire, vampire. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang bercerita soal vampire? Ah, dan satu lagi. Kukira kau murid yang tahu sopan santun pada lawan jenis, tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan laki-laki kurang ajar lainnya..."

Ichigo sedikit tersentak. Yeah, dia tahu betul apa yang Rukia maksud. Dia memang lancang karena sudah seenaknya menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"M-maaf. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk kurang ajar kok..."

"AYAH DAN IBUKU SAJA BELUM PERNAH MENGGENGGAM TANGANKU, KENAPA KAU YANG BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA LANCANG MENGGENGGAMKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU, PENGGEMAR VAMPIRE BODOH!"

Tanpa ampun Rukia menginjak keras kaki tak berdosa di bawahnya. Seketika Ichigo melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada Rukia dan mengeluh sakit. Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan Rukia, gadis itu segera berlari menjauh dari Ichigo, bertujuan sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

"T-tunggu, Rukia!"

Sekuat apapun Rukia berlari, Rukia pasti tertangkap. Ia tahu sendiri. Ia sadar ia bukan pelari yang handal, tak bisa berlari cepat untuk kabur.

Sekuat apapun Rukia lari dari kenyataan, ia akan tetap tertangkap oleh apa yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sekuat apapun ia berlari dari lelaki populer di sekolahnya, ia tetap tertangkap. Kaki kecil yang menapaki tanah itu tak berarti apa-apa. Karena sebanyak apapun ia menapak, ia akan tetap tertangkap. Sama seperti dirinya di masa lalu...

BRUK!

Napas kedua tubuh insan yang baru saja berkejaran itu terdengar memburu saling bersahutan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Ichigo menarik tubuhnya yang sempat menimpa gadis di bawahnya.

"Tertangkap kau, Rukia! Sekarang dengarkan aku!"

Rukia mulai ketakutan dengan tingkah aneh Ichigo. Ia takut dengan seringaian di wajah pemuda itu.

"M-MAAF! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN ASAL KAU TIDAK MERENGUT HARTA BERHARGAKU SEBAGAI WANITA! TOLONG KASIHANI CALON SUAMIKU KELAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBERIKANNYA 'BARANG' SECOND!"

"S-siapa yang mau merengut keperawananmu, hah! Aku bukan laki-laki semesum itu!"

"Makanya sekarang menyingkirlah dariku!"

"Kalau aku menyingkir, kau nanti kabur dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Berarti benar kan! Kau tidak mau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, berarti kau mau merengut 'mahkota'ku!"

Wajah Ichigo semakin merah gara-gara topik pembicaraan ini melenceng jauh dari apa yang ingin di katakannya. Topik ini malah jadi... sedikit menyerempet pembicaraan orang dewasa?

Tapi buru-buru ia mengubur pikiran kotornya dalam-dalam. Kali ini Ichigo serius ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Rukia.

Pertama, Ichigo mencoba bersikap lembut pada Rukia agar dia tenang.

"Rukia... dengarkan aku baik-baik..." bisiknya seraya membelai pipi Rukia.

"A-APAAN SIH! Kalau mau bicara ya cepat bicara! Tidak usah pakai elus-elus pipiku! Dasar muka dua! Padahal di kelas kau pendiam, tapi ternyata kau mesum begini!"

Ichigo, sabar. Beginilah Rukia, perlakuan lembut seorang pria di matanya adalah lampu merah untuknya. Pemuda berambut oranye ini mengerutkan alisnya dan cemberut, terlintas di kepalanya mungkinkah Rukia ada gangguan hormon? Sudahlah, lupakan.

"Aku... adalah vampire, Rukia. Vampire... Slave."

"AHA! Kau bohong, Kurosaki! Kau habis pinjam novel Vamps dan meniru dialog dalam novel itu-"

Suara Rukia tercekat ketika terasa ada lidah yang bermain di lehernya. Hembusan napas Ichigo terasa hangat, di tambah suara bisikan pemuda ini berhasil membuatnya begidik.

"Mau coba satu gigitan dariku?"

Sontak mata Rukia membulat sempurna. Gadis itu mulai memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. Genggaman Ichigo terlalu kuat.

"T-tunggu, kalau kau benar-benar vampire..."

"Aku memang benar vampire,"

Bisakah kali ini Rukia mempercayai adanya vampire setelah melihat di hadapannya ada manusia memiliki taring tajam dan pesona luar biasa ketika matanya saling bertatapan? Warna cokelat muda mengkilat itu menghipnotisnya. Membuatnya lengah dari dunia nyatanya. Membiarkan lelaki bermata indah ini melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Termasuk menghisap darahnya...

CTAK!

Suara jentikan jari menyadarkan Rukia dari dunia yang sempat memerangkapkannya. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Ichigo dengan cengiran kuda tanpa taring di antara ruas giginya.

"K-kau, benar-benar vampire? Yang barusan itu..."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya. Aku adalah vampire Slave. Mohon jaga rahasiaku ini ya, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku... Ingin di perlakukan sama seperti manusia biasa di sekolah ini. Aku masih ingin berteman dengan yang lain. Aku... Tidak ingin identitasku ini ketahuan banyak orang dan orang-orang yang kusayangi menjaga jarak dariku karena aku vampire... aku... seorang vampire yang ingin menjadi manusia sepertimu! Percayalah!"

Dengan begini, Rukia percaya ras vampire belum musnah seluruhnya. Percaya apa yang di ceritakan dalam novel Vamps milik Riruka adalah benar. Vampire ada empat golongan, Origin, Slave, Alter dan Outcast. Dan saat ini, ia sudah bertemu dan tahu seperti apa yang namanya vampire Slave. Apakah ia juga akan bertemu Origin, Alter dan Outcast?

**To Be Continued...**

Ngaaaah~! Fic iseng! Fic iseng! Kali ini entah kenapa pengen bkin fic macam gini! Hiru sekali-kali pengen bkin fic macam gini dengan chara IchiRuki yang sifatnya kaya chara2 di manga Dengeki Daisy~ Ngahahahahaha~ ntar di chapter2 laen bakal terus menunjukkan sisi2 konyol para vampire~ XD

Yosh, gak banyak ngomong, klo nggak bagus tinggal hapus fic ini,

Tapi tetap minta repiu yah ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers :: Tite Kubo**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dll~**

**Genre :: Gado-gado XD**

**"****Vamps"**

**-Chapter 2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Origin, vampire keturunan darah murni. Vampire jenis ini adalah vampire yang terlahir dari pernikahan antar vampire Origin. Keistimewaan vampire Origin adalah kekuatan fisiknya seperti manusia serigala dan yetti. Bedanya mereka lebih kuat dari werewolf tapi werewolf memiliki indera dan kecepatan melebihi Origin. Vampire Origin bisa berjalan di siang hari, tapi konsenkuensinya adalah kekuatan mereka bisa menurun.

Slave, manusia yang menjadi vampire karena meminum darah vampire. Slave sangat patuh terhadap masternya yaitu vampire yang memberikan darahnya untuk diminum oleh Slave itu ketika menjadi manusia. Slave akan mengikuti semua perintah vampire yang menjadi masternya tanpa melawan. Kekuatan vampire ini jauh lebih lemah dari Origin.

Alter, vampire Slave yang kehilangan masternya. Jika dalam suatu situasi, vampire yang menjadi master terbunuh atau mati karena sebab apapun, Slave-nya akan kehilangan arah karena masternya yang selama ini menjadi perintah sudah tidak ada lagi. Setelah itu ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Pertama, Slave itu akan bunuh diri menyusul masternya atau kalau Slave itu mentalnya kuat, ingatannya ketika mereka masih menjadi manusia akan berangsur pulih dan bila kejadian yang terjadi adalah kedua, maka dia akan menjadi Alter. Dia menjadi vampire bebas, namun tidak dapat membuat Slave.

Outcast, manusia yang menjadi vampire tanpa meminum darah vampire original atau Alter. Mereka menjadi vampire melalti sihir, kutukan atau hal semacam itu. Tapi karena caranya tidak benar, mereka tidak menjadi vampire sempurna. Mereka tidak bisa hidup dibawah sinar matahari dan selalu lapar. Parahnya lagi, tubuhnya bisa rusak jika tidak meminum darah.

"Kau paham, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, tapi sepertinya sedari tadi ia menjelaskan, Rukia masih belum percaya. Gadis itu terus melihat Ichigo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tidak ada yang aneh dari Ichigo, dia terlihat seperti manusia asli.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau bukan vampire! Vampire seharusnya tidak bisa hidup dibawah sinar matahari dan memakai jubah hitam dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam! Mengakulah kalau kau latihan drama dan berperan sebagai vampire!" sangkal Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napas berat. Rukia keras kepala. "Kuchiki Rukia, yang kau maksud mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang tadi itu dracula. Dan... Apa aku perlu mengigitmu agar kau percaya?" tawar Ichigo menyeringai kemudian mengelus leher putih Rukia dengan telapak tangannya. Rukia sontak menepis tangan Ichigo dan menutupi daerah lehernya. "Tidak, tidak! Aku percaya!"

Setelah keadaan tenang, Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke kelas mereka untuk menjelaskan tentang ras vampire pada Rukia. Sudah sebanyak 3x Ichigo menyatakan dirinya vampire, namun Rukia bersikeras membantah. Tapi akhirnya tetap saja Rukia percaya, butuh perjuangan keras untuk menyakinkannya. Rukia tak habis pikir ada ras vampire yang hidup berbaur bersama manusia. Dan itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Mungkin itulah alasannya mengapa Ichigo lebih senang berdiam di kelas sewaktu jam istirahat ketimbang keluar sekedar membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya atau menghindari sinar matahari. Isi perut? Ah, vampire kan baru bisa kenyang jika meminum darah.

"Tunggu, aku pernah memergokimu di sekolah ini dengan mulut belepotan darah. Apa kau saat itu sehabis menggigit manusia?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku menolak untuk minum darah manusia. Daripada meminum darah manusia, aku lebih memilih darah hewan sebagai pengganjal perut. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa kenyang sebelum meminum darah dari master,"

"Master?" ulang Rukia.

"Ya. Dia adalah tuanku. Yang... menggenggam nyawaku,"

Ichigo tertunduk. Dia terlihat tidak suka ketika mengatakannya. Dan Rukia ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang Ichigo. Tanpa dia sadari, dia yang mulanya tidak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu mulai suka terjun ke dunia tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan pun meluncur dari bibir mungilnya ditujukan pada Ichigo.

"Ah, lalu, kenapa kau bisa hidup dibawah sinar matahari? Bisa berbaur dengan kami, manusia?"

"Karena ada benda ini,"

Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah kalung kecil dengan lambang hexagram dari sakunya.

"Ini adalah temuan Kisuke Urahara, orang jenius yang berada di pihak ras vampire. Hexagram ini memberi kekuatan agar dapat melawan sinar matahari meski tidak sepenuhnya kami bebas berjalan di siang hari tanpa kehilangan sedikit kekuatan,"

Rukia berdecak kagum. Tidak di sangkanya vampire jaman sekarang canggih-canggih. Matahari mulai terbenam, dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Vampire Slave itu berdiri dari kursinya disusul juga oleh Rukia. Sebelum mereka jalan untuk pulang, Ichigo sekali lagi memberi Rukia peringatan.

"Tolong, jangan bongkar bahwa ras vampire itu masih ada. Dan sebaiknya kau segera pulang, karena Outcast akan berkeliaran mencari mangsa saat malam tiba,"

Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Rukia kini merasa dirinya satu-satunya wanita bahagia di sekolah. Dia memegang kunci rahasia orang yang dikaguminya sejak dulu. Nilai plus juga untuk pendekatan.

Di lain itu, seseorang bersembunyi di rerimbunan pohon tengah memperhatikan mereka dari atas. Terdengar geraman pelan dari sosok misterius itu.

"Manusia yang mengetahui ras vampire harus dimusnahkan..."

.  
>.<p>

.

Baru saja Rukia membuka pintu masuk rumahnya, sebuah pemandangan tak biasa terpampang dihadapannya. Kuchiki Byakuya, kakaknya adalah seorang dokter hewan yang membuka tempat praktek di rumahnya sendiri. Sudah tidak asing lagi jika kakaknya membawa binatang seperti anjing, kucing, harimau, atau apapun yang terlatih, bukan hewan liar yang saat ini kakaknya tangani di ruang tamu rumahnya. Byakuya tengah mengobati seekor serigala lemah terbaring di meja tamu. Rukia melangkah mendekat ke tempat sang kakak yang asyik menekuni pekerjaan hingga dia tidak menyadari Rukia sudah pulang.

"Serigala?" ucap gadis itu heran kenapa bisa kakaknya menangani hewan ini. Namun saat dirinya melihat serigala tersebut lebih dekat, Rukia panik bukan main. Mungkin karena pekerjaan kakaknya setiap hari harus menangani hewan, Rukia menjadi terbawa dan secara tidak sadar, dia terkadang ikut memberi perawatan pada hewan terluka sama seperti Byakuya, dan tentunya gadis ini akan panik jika melihat ada hewan luka parah sama dengan reaksi kakaknya. Mereka adalah kakak-beradik penyayang binatang.

"Kakak, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Rukia prihatin melihat keadaan serigala berbulu abu-abu itu parah. Di badan hewan itu terdapat luka seperti cakaran yang cukup dalam juga gigitan.

Sambil masih terus membersihkan ceceran darah di sekitar tubuh sang serigala, Byakuya menjawab rasa penasaran Rukia. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Serigala ini terbujur di depan rumah kita. Untungnya aku tahu dan tidak terlambat memberi pertolongan. Dan dilihat dari lukanya, sepertinya dia baru saja berkelahi dengan serigala juga,"

Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya. "Perkelahian antar serigala?" Rukia mengambil sarung tangan plastik di dekat meja berisi peralatan Byakuya.

Rukia yang sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan hal seperti ini mencoba membuka lebih lebar pada luka seperti gigitan di serigala itu.

"Uhm... Kurasa taring serigala tidak sekecil ini,"

Byakuya menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian menoleh pada satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergegas mandi dan tidur saja? Kau pasti lelah, dan biarkan aku bekerja tenang, Rukia,"

"Eh? B-baiklah, kak. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu!"

Akhirnya sadar juga, batin Byakuya.

.

.

.

"Vampire..." Rukia bergumam dengan bayang-bayang seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia termenung mengingat kejadian di sekolah sore tadi. Hanya dia yang tahu sosok Ichigo tanpa mengenakan kacamata yang memiliki mata cokelat madu menyala keemasan. Hanya dia yang tahu bahwa Ichigo meminum darah. Hanya dia yang tahu bahwa Ichigo adalah vampire. Hanya dia, kata itu bisa dimaksudkan bahwa Rukia adalag wanita spesial yang memegang kunci rahasia terbesarnya.

Wanita spesial bagi Ichigo?

Blush! Wajah Rukia memerah seketika. Gadis penggila kelinci itu menggeleng-geleng coba membuang pikiran mesumnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ada pikiran aneh terlintas dikepalanya. Dia teringat dengan kalimat Ichigo.

**"Aku ingin jadi manusia sepertimu!"**

Apa alasan Ichigo ingin menjadi manusia? Itulah yang mengganggu kepala Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia terlalu memikirkannya sampai gadis itu tertidur. Jendela belum terkunci sampai semilir angin memasuki kamarnya, namun dia yang telah masuk ke dunia mimpi tak terganggu oleh gesekan angin malam dingin pada kulitnya. Dan satu lagi kelalaiannya sebelum tidur, pintu kamar tidak terkunci. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh seekor hewan untuk masuk tanpa sepengetahuannya. Serigala, ya. Serigala yang terluka tadi entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai memasuki kamar Rukia.

Serigala berbulu abu-abu itu mendekati pemilik kamar yang tengah tidur damai diranjang empuknya. Hewan karnivora tersebut melompat ke atas ranjang lalu mengeluskan kepalanya di tangan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, serigala mesum?"

Tiba-tiba suara lelaki muncul mengagetkan sang serigala. Serigala bermata biru yang berada di dekat Rukia berbalik menghadap ke arah sesosok pria yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Dia adalah mangsaku. Sebaiknya kau tidak macam-macam dengannya," kata pria misterius dengan rambut oranye mencolok. Oh, bukan lagi misterius. Siapa lagi yang punya rambut oranye terang kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Serigala itu menggeram galak saat Ichigo mulai mendekat.

Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri tidak terlihat takut. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang berkuku tajam kemudian menyeringai. "Mau berkelahi di sini?" tantangnya dengan mata berkilat.

Vampire dan serigala itu saling menggeram mencoba menakuti satu sama lain dengan desisan buas mereka. Ketika hampir saja mereka melompat saling serang, suara igauan Rukia meredakan emosi mereka. Keduanya malah dihinggapi rasa takut jika sampai Rukia terbangun. Tidak mau mengambil resiko, akhirnya Ichigo mengalah.

"Cepat keluar dari rumah ini atau kau kucabik, serigala mesum!" bisik Ichigo sedikit kencang sebelum kabur keluar kamar Rukia melewati jendela. Si serigala mengabaikan ancaman vampire Slave itu. Dia juga tidak ingin membangunkan Rukia dan akhirnya memilih keluar dari kamar agar tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang gadis Kuchiki ini.

.

.

.

"Su-dah ku-du-ga kau a-kan me-nyu-kai-nya, Ru-kia!" kata Riruka bersemangat setelah mendengar pendapat Rukia tentang novelnya. Padahal Rukia sendiri asal berpendapat bahwa novel pinjamannya bagus karena dia sendiri belum membaca.

"Apa kau sudah membaca bagian ketika Slave kehilangan masternya?" tanya Riruka pada teman sebangkunya di kelas ini. Rukia menggeleng.

"Err... belum. Aku belum selesai membacanya," padahal Rukia belum satu bagian pun.

"Ah! Kau wajib membacanya! Bagian Slave kehilangan masternya menurutku adalah yang paling menyedihkan. Rasa setianya pada master membuatnya berani bunuh diri menyusul tuannya! Tragisnya, masternya adalah orang yang juga dicintainya,"

Vampire Slave akan bunuh diri ketika kehilangan masternya.

Rukia menoleh ke bangku Ichigo. Dia memperhatikan Ichigo yang sedang membaca buku bersampul hitam polos seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Rukia berpikir, Ichigo adalah vampire Slave. Apakah dia juga akan begitu bila kehilangan masternya? Sepertinya tatapan lekat Rukia pada Ichigo membuat Ichigo sadar dan membalasnya juga dengan tatapan tajam selayaknya vampire memandang mangsanya. Rukia buru-buru berpaling begitu sedetik saja saling bertemu pandang. Oh, meski mereka kini bisa dibilang teman, apalagi Rukia mengetahui rahasia Ichigo, tetap saja gadis itu gugup jika menatap pria yang dikaguminya. Meski hubungan mereka bisa terbilang menjadi dekat karena kejadian kemarin, tapi debaran jantung Rukia malah semakin menggila. Mungkin ini yang namanya candu? Gadis Kuchiki ini serasa ingin terus menatap sang vampire. Dia nekat kembali melirik Ichigo dan untungnya kali ini Ichigo tidak lagi memergokinya. Vampire Slave ini sangat menawan. Penuh pesona. Saat sepasang mata violet itu memperhatikan mata dan bibir sang vampire, ingin rasanya dia berkata, "Gigit aku!"

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

Fantasi Rukia harus buyar karena panggilan seseorang yang berada dalam kelasnya. Rukia tercengang mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggil namanya. Begitu juga Riruka.

Shiba Kaien, siswa dari kelas lain yang terkenal playboy. Hampir sebagian siswi di SMA ini sudah mendapat pengalaman menjadi pacarnya. Dia pangeran kedua setelah Kurosaki Ichigo, itu yang banyak dikatakan para penghuni sekolah mengenai Kaien.

"Mau apa pria brengsek itu memanggilmu?" bisik Riruka yang membenci Shiba Kaien karena sifatnya yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Rukia sendiri menggeleng tidak tahu.

Kaien berjalan menuju tempat Rukia dan terus memasang senyum menggoda di wajah tampannya sampai membuat semua siswi berteriak ala fans. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Kaien menarik tangan Rukia.

"Ikut aku, Kuchiki," perintahnya kemudian menarik Rukia lebih keras agar ikut bersamanya. Rukia sudah berteriak menolak Kaien, tapi Kaien seolah tuli, terus menuntun gadis dalam pegangannya ke tempat tujuan. Riruka sebenarnya ingin menyelamatkan sang sahabat, sayangnya gerombolan mantan Kaien menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

Kegaduhan di kelas mengundang perhatian Ichigo. Dia meletakkan bukunya ke meja lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Nekat sekali Slave itu..."

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama harus merasakan sakit dipergelangan tangannya, Kaien melepaskan Rukia sesampainya mereka berdua di gudang olahraga. Rukia mengeluh sakit seraya mengusap-usap tangannya. "Apa yang kau mau, Shiba!" bentak Rukia kesal.

Kaien hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menutup pintu gudang dan tiba-tiba bergerak agresif mendorong Rukia merapat ke dinding dan gesit menahan kedua kedua tangan Rukia hanya dengan satu tangan lalu mengangkatnya ke atas kepala. Rukia kebingungan, dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kaien, tapi tenaganya jauh berbeda dengan pria ini.

"H-hey, aku tahu kau playboy, tapi kumohon, jangan jadikan aku sebagai sasaran pelampiasan nafsu bejatmu! Da-dadaku kecil, kau pasti tidak bergairah!" oh, Rukia sangat terpaksa meledek dirinya sendiri demi kebebasan.

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak membuat Kaien melepaskannya. Pria bersurai hitam itu malah lebih berani. Kepalanya mendarat di pundak Rukia kemudian menekan sampai Rukia bisa merasakan bibir Kaien bergesekan dengan kulit leher Rukia.

"Shi-Shiba!" Rukia menjerit tertahan ketika Kaien menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya. Tanpa Rukia ketahui, Kaien menyeringai lebar.

"Darah virgin ya..." bisiknya lirih.

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. "A-apa maksud- uh!" Rukia semakin gemetaran karena lidah Kaien bergerak mencicipi lehernya.

"Sudah banyak wanita yang kugigit dalam keadaan tidak virgin lagi. Dan aku kagum padamu. Ternyata kau masih virgin. Pantas saja Ichigo tertarik padamu,"

Sekali lagi Rukia dibuat lebih terkejut. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat mendengar nama Ichigo terlibat. Jika Kaien mengetahui rahasia Ichigo, jangan-jangan...

"Kau... vampire?"

Kaien terkekeh. Pemuda itu menarik kepalanya lalu mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan ibu jarinya kemudian tersenyum.

"Pintar sekali. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu hidup, Rukia. Kau berbahaya untuk ras vampire karena telah mengetahui rahasia kami," tangan Kaien bergerak membuka kancing seragam Rukia. "Akan kuhisap darahmu sampai habis,"

"Tunggu, kenapa-"

"Karena kau telah mengeathui rahasia ras vampire!"

Rukia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Sepasang mata Kaien yang menatapinya seolah merengut seluruh tenaga di tubuhnya. Lumpuh dan tidak berdaya. Pandangan Rukia menjadi kosong, terjebak ke dalam dunia buatan vampire muda di depannya.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Ras vampire tidak akan membiarkan manusia yang mengetahui rahasianya hidup. Ras vampire tidak ingin masa lalu menyedihkan itu terulang..."

Bruak!

Saat Kaien hampir menancapkan taringnya ke leher Rukia, pintu gudang mendadak terdobrak oleh sesuatu. Kaien sontak menoleh. Vampire itu terkejut melihat siapa yang mendobraknya ternyata adalah...

Serigala?

Serigala berbulu abu-abu itu setengah berlari ke arahnya dan terjadi perubahan aneh yang menjadikannya manusia berjenis laki-laki. Serigala yang kini menjadi manusia tanpa apapun melekat di tubuhnya menarik kain seragam Kaien kemudian dilemparnya sebegitu mudah ke lemari di pojok gudang sampai hancur berantakan. Sementara Kaien terkapar di porakan kayu lemari tersebut, pria berambut biru yang membuat kegaduhan itu mengguncang tubuh mungil Rukia agar gadis itu tersadar dari pengaruh Kaien.

"Rukia-chan, kau-"

"Ahh..." Rukia mendesah pelan.

Bola mata violet yang meredup tanpa kesadaran kini kembali seperti semula. Rukia yang terduduk di lantai bersandar tembok mendesah pelan lagi seraya memijat dahinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Siapa... kau...?" katanya pada lelaki telanjang yang masih memegang erat kedua pundaknya.

"Aku Grimm-"

Belum jawaban pria aneh terselesaikan, Rukia membelalak lebar melihat Kaien berada dibelakang pria berambut biru itu dan mengangkat pemukul baseball untuk dihantamkan ke kepalanya.

"JANGAN!"

Rukia sontak berteriak keras, sayangnya lelaki yang menjadi target Kaien terlambat menghindar. Akan tetapi, sebelum pemukul baseball itu benar-benar menghancurkan kepalanya, sekelebat bayangan dengan pergerakan sangat cepat mendorong tubuh Kaien ke samping sehingga menggagalkan aksinya tersebut. Sosok yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu menjatuhkan Kaien lalu menindihnya dan menggigit leher Kaien hingga ia berteriak menggemakan rasa sakit.

"Ichi... go?"

Seperti yang Rukia ucapkan, sosok yang menggigit Kaien sampai pingsan adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, vampire Slave. Ichigo menoleh dengan mulut basah oleh darah ke tempat Rukia yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri gadis itu sambil menyeka darah sekitaran mulutnya. Namun saat vampire Slave itu mulai dekat, sang werewolf menghalanginya.

"Mau apa kau!" bentak sang manusia serigala sengit. Ichigo pun balas menyorot musuh bebuyutan vampire itu tak kalah galak.

"Minggir atau kau mati di sini, anjing busuk,"

"Kau yang akan mati di sini, peminum darah!"

"Sigh. Kalau benar, setidaknya aku mati terhormat mengenakan pakaian. Tidak sepertimu yang telanjang, tuan serigala,"

Oh, benar. Manusia serigala itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Rukia hingga tidak menyadari keadaan tubuhnya telanjang bulat. Benar saja, ketika lelaki rupawan dengan rambut biru itu menengok ke belakang, Rukia melotot kaget lalu pingsan seketika karena melihat hal yang lebih parah dari seorang vampire ataupun werewolf.

.

.  
>.<p>

Rukia Pov

Hebat. Hari ini aku mengalami dunia fantasi terhebat yang pernah kulihat.

Kurosaki Ichigo yang merupakan teman sekelas adalah seorang vampire Slave. Begitu juga Shiba Kaien, murid playboy dari kelas sebelah yang juga vampire dan berniat menghisap darahku hingga habis. Dia ingin membunuhku. Tapi itu terjadi karena seekor serigala... Ah, werewolf, ya. Makhluk dongeng itu menghentikannya. Dunia dongeng yang selama ini kuanggap penuh kebohongan menjadi nyata total. Apa ini hukuman dari mereka pencipta dongeng itu? Konyol.

"Ah, Rukia-chan! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

"Rukia?"

"APA? SUDAH SADAR? SINI, BIARKAN KUHISAP HABIS DARAHNYA!"

Yang terakhir membuatku merinding. Ichigo dan manusia serigala yang tak kuketahui namanya itu berdiri di samping ranjang tempat tidurku. Sementara Kaien duduk tenang di kursi dengan tali yang meliliti tubuhnya. Tunggu, ini... kamarku? Spontan aku menyingkirkan selimut membungkus tubuhku lalu bangkit.

"Ka-kamarku? Kenapa bisa..."

"Kami membawamu pulang, Rukia. Kami minta ijin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dan soal kakakmu, dia sudah kugigit bius. Dia akan bangun 3 jam lagi," Ichigo memberikan semua jawaban atas pertanyaanku di otakku secara lengkap.

"Apa? Kau menggigit kakakku? Uhh..." sedikit aneh rasanya membayangkan Ichigo menggigit kakak. Uhm, memancing pikiran yaoi.

"Cih, kau akan mati, Rukia! Semua ras vampire Origin, Slave, Alter dan Outcast saat ini memburumu! Kau tidak akan bisa lolos! Manusia yang tahu rahasia vampire harus dibunuh!"

Kaien berteriak mengancam seperti itu padaku dengan tubuh bergerak-gerak berusaha lepas dan tatapan mata berhasrat ingin menerkamku. Jujur, ini menakutkan. Ketampanan di wajahnya yang dipuja-puja banyak wanita sirna menghilang. Dan lagi-lagi hanya aku yang tahu.

"Dengan terpaksa aku bilang itu benar, Rukia." seruan Ichigo mengagetkanku. Aku melempar tanda tanya besar atas pernyataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang Kaien bilang, semua ras vampire tidak akan tinggal diam bila mengetahui ada seorang manusia yang tahu rahasia kami. Mereka memburumu untuk dibunuh agar rahasia terjaga. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu dan menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak perlu..."

"Aku yang akan melindungi Rukia! Kami, para serigala lebih kuat dari vampire!"

Ah, tampaknya aku melihat ada pertikaian kecil dari sorot mata mereka berdua, vampire dan werewolf.

"Ichigo, kau gila! Kau ingin mencelakakan dirimu sendiri? Tetua tidak akan membiarkan Rukia hidup! Kita, ras vampire tidak akan mengulang masa lalu menyedihkan yang diakibatkan manusia!" kali ini Kaien ikut campur dalam pembicaraan dan perhatian Ichigo teralihkan.

"Rukia jauh berbeda dari gadis itu, Kaien. Aku percaya padanya,"

Hanya diam, itu yang kulakukan. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk masuk ke dunia mereka. Namun yang kutahu...

Semua vampire memburuku? Ini mimpi buruk.

**To Be Continued…**

Thanks buat :: **Ayaa, Karizune, Amexi chan, Bjtatihowo, Wakamiya Hikaru, D. suji, ****SoraYasu9a 2230612****, Maknae Kazuma, Kinkyou Sou, Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei, Kina Echizen, Hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki, Suzuhara yamami, Haico edogawa, Ika chan, Shirayuki Umi, Shizuka Kamae.**

Maaf gak bias bales repiu! Lagi terburu-buru, soalnya inipun ngetiknya di warnet, gak di rumah gara-gara laptop di pinjem TT, tapi janji deh, bakal aku bales next chap! Sekali lagi, mohon sangat maaf! Pasti bakal kubales next chapter! Btw, ganti penname, adakah yang tahu siapa saya? Wkwkwkwk, gak penting ah! Yang penting, makasih banyak ya udah repiu n maaf gak sempat bales satu2 ==

Dadah!


End file.
